The Melvins
The Melvins is een Amerikaanse rockgroep die werd opgericht Montesano, Washington. Zanger/gitarist Buzz Osborne - ook wel King Buzzo genoemd - is het enige permanente bandlid. Biografie De eerste line-up van de Melvins bestond uit Buzz, drummer Mike Dillard en bassist Matt Lukin, die later bij Mudhoney speelde. Dale Crover verving Mike Dillard na een aantal jaren en mag inmiddels samen met Buzz tot de vaste kern van de band worden gerekend. De basgitaristen van The Melvins lijken een houdbaarheidsdatum te hebben. De oorsprong van de bandnaam is niet geheel bekend, al gaat een van de anekdotes als volgt. Buzz werkte als tiener in een restaurant met een jongen die Melvin heette en de meest gehate collega van het restaurant was. De bandleden vonden Melvin een belachelijke naam en noemden hun band naar hem. Overigens betekent een Melvin ook een zogeheten wedgie. De muziek van The Melvins kan worden beschreven als een mix van post-punk, heavy metal en Sludgemetal maar door hun bespottelijke benadering, bizarre gevoel voor humor en bereidheid tot experimenteren is verdere categorisering vrij moeilijk. De Melvins begonnen als hardcore punk band maar verkozen al snel een zo zwaar en sloom mogelijk geluid, vaak ondersteund door absurde teksten. Het geluid van de Melvins had een grote invloed op grunge, een muziekstroming die in de jaren '80 in en rondom Seattle werd gevormd. De alternatieve gitaarstemming van Soundgardengitarist Kim Tayil heeft hij geleerd van Buzz Osborne. Vanwege de doorbraak van grunge in 1991, verdienden The Melvins een contract bij de grote platenmaatschappij Atlantic. Ze brachten drie albums uit op dit label voordat in 1996 de samenwerking werd beëindigd. Sinds het eind van de jaren '90 brengen ze vrijwel al hun werk uit via Ipecac Recordings, het label waarvan Mike Patton mede-eigenaar is. Ondanks dat The Melvins vaak onbegrepen en onerkend zijn, bestaat de band al ruim 20 jaar, touren ze nog zeer regelmatig en brengen ze geregeld nieuw materiaal uit. Bandleden Buzz Osborne - Gitaar/zang Ook wel bekend als King Buzzo. Buzz speelt ook gitaar in Fantômas en Venomous Concept en speelt tweede gitaar op Tool's Salival. Dale Crover - Drums Hielp zijn vriend Kurt Cobain door een aantal keren bij Nirvana te drummen (Bleach). Ook speelt Dale in Altamont waar hij zowel zingt als gitaar speelt. Verder drumt Dale in de band Porn (Men Of) en was hij eenmalig drummer van The Obsessed. Voormalige leden ;Mike Dillard : drums ;Matt Lukin : basgitaar ;Lori 'Lorax' Black (dochter van Shirley Temple) : basgitaar ;Joe Preston : basgitaar ;Mark Deutrom : basgitaar ;Kevin Rutmanis : basgitaar The Melvins gaan voorlopig met een serie gastbassisten optreden. Zo speelde Trevor Dunn (bekend van onder meer Mr. Bungle en Fantômas) onlangs basgitaar tijdens een aantal optredens in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Discografie * 1986 - 10 Songs * 1986 - Six Songs * 1987 - Gluey Porch Treatments * 1989 - Ozma * 1990 - 10 Songs * 1991 - Your Choice Live Series Vol.12 * 1991 - Bullhead * 1991 - Eggnog * 1992 - Salad of a Thousand Delights video * 1992 - King Buzzo EP * 1992 - Dale Crover EP * 1992 - Joe Preston EP * 1992 - Lysol ook 'Melvins' * 1993 - Houdini * 1994 - Your Choice Live Series * 1994 - Prick * 1994 - Stoner Witch * 1996 - Stag * 1997 - Singles 1-12 * 1997 - Honky * 1998 - Alive At The F*ckerclub * 1999 - The Maggot * 1999 - The Bootlicker * 1999 - Gluey Porch Treatments heruitgave incl. demo's * 2000 - The Crybaby * 2001 - Electroretard * 2001 - Colossus of Destiny live * 2002 - Millennium Monsterwork 2000 met Fantômas * 2002 - Hostile Ambient Takeover * 2003 - 26 Songs * 2003 - Melvinmania: The Best Of The Atlantic Years 1993-1996 * 2004 - Neither Here Nor There boek & verzamel-cd * 2004 - Pigs Of The Roman Empire met Lustmord * 2004 - Never Breathe What You Can't See met Jello Biafra * 2005 - Mangled Demos From 1983 * 2005 - Sieg Howdy met Jello Biafra * 2006 - Houdini Live 2005: A Live History of Gluttony and Lust * 2006 - A Senile Animal * 2008 - Nude With Boots Externe links * [http://www.melvins.com/ Officiële web site (Engels)] * [http://www.themelvins.net The M E L V I N S .net (Engels)] Melvins, The Melvins